


Too Bright

by SageMasterofSass



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, M/M, a little angsty, but not too bad, kind of I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMasterofSass/pseuds/SageMasterofSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon's anger is earth shattering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! This is my contribution to the fanbook, On a Venatic Path. If you didn't buy a copy, you really should. It's going to be absolutely amazing. And I promise all the rest of the work is not going to be as shitty as mine. :P

 

 

Gon's anger is earth shattering. It's sky shaking, bone breaking, faith tattering. It's loud and ugly and righteous, on full display for anyone to see when the young Hunter snaps. Once you've tipped him over the edge, it seems impossible to get him back and yet....it's not. All Killua has to do is lay a hand on him, smile, cock his head to the side, any simple action to ground Gon once more and just like that the anger is gone, whipped away by the wind faster than it came. And though he may hold onto pieces of it, he never carries the burden for long. That is, until Kite.   
  
Killua is different. His anger is not spontaneous or loud. It's quiet, subtle, building up in his lungs and behind his ribs drop by drop until he can no longer take it. Even then he doesn't snap. Instead he lets it out in increments, hard words and blows that release the tension. It's not the best solution. In fact, it leaves a lot to be desired and Killua ends up carrying years worth of anger with him everywhere he goes. He pushes it down, but it's easy to access when he needs it so long as there's no other emotion getting in the way. Like fear. And lately he's been afraid a lot.   
  
He's afraid because lately Gon's anger has reached new levels. It's getting harder and harder to pull him from it, harder to make him let it go, harder to make him see sense. Gon used to be there for him, to talk him down from his own anger. But now? It seems like he's constantly chasing the Hunter around, cleaning up after him and desperately trying to get through that thick skull of his.  It's tiring and though he'd do it all a million times over, because that’s just how important Gon is to him, has always been, he's feeling not just neglected but unimportant as well.   
  
If they live through this, all of it, Killua's thinking he might need a break from Gon's intensity. He's bright, the sun on a cloudless day, and though the assassin has always longed for the warmth he gives, he's a little too bright. And though he'll never go back to the darkness of night he was in, he'd like to at least bask in twilight's shadow for awhile.  


End file.
